Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to audio output devices, and in particular, to intelligent audio output devices that automatically adjust audio settings based on the surrounding environment and events.
Related Art
Audio output devices, such as ear phones, headphones, audio speakers, boom boxes, and the like, are widely used by consumers to listen to music or other audio presentations. When a user uses the audio output devices to listen to music or other audio presentations, the user may become less aware of the surrounding sound occurrences, such as when someone is calling the user or is attempting to obtain the user's attention, especially if the user is wearing an over-the-ear or in-ear audio output device, such as headphones or earphones. As such, it may be frustrating for someone who is trying to get the user's attention. Thus, there is a need for an audio output device that intelligently adjusts sound volume to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.